dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tsuyara
Hi, nein ich bin doch nicht sauer. Away ist away, da können auch die besten Ärzte nichts machen. ;) Tut mir leid das mit der kaputten PS3 zuhören, aber das heißt das du an der 360 zockst, richtig? Mein Gamertag ist "Capt Alu". (Hi, no I'm not mad. Away is away, even the best doctors can't change a thing on that. ;) Sorry to hear about your broken PS3, but that means you're playing on the 360, right? My gamertag is "Capt Alu") Ser Alu (talk) 00:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Das mit der PS3 weiß ich, weil du es in unserer Unterhaltung über die Tonspur erwähnt hattest. "I do not hope so v.v although i always wanted to have my ps3 repaired a third time, i don't want to run trough the whole game again..." Ich hoffe meine mystische Gabe des Lesens hat dir nicht zuviel Angst eingejagt. xd Naja, das gute an Dragons Dogma ist, du brauchst kein Xbox Live Gold Abo um Pawns anzuwerben. Das normale, kostenlose Xbox Live tuts da auch (und wenn du dich das erste mal für Xbox Live mit deinem Account registrierst, bekommste sogar einen Monat Gold gratis). Dein Englisch ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber ich denke nicht dass wir hier alles nochmal extra übersetzen müssen, wir geben ja keine Spiel -relevanten Daten an die Masse. Ich bin mal mutig und lass das jetzt einfach weg. Ser Alu (talk) 00:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ich hab gerad nochmal geguckt; das Angebot gibt es so garnicht mehr. Man bekommt zwar noch einen Monat gratis bei Anmeldung, muss aber trotzdem Kreditkartendaten oder ähnliches hinterlegen. Ziemlich miese Nummer. Als ich mich damals anno 2007 angemeldet habe war das noch nicht so. Aber du könntest dich immer noch anmelden und gänzlich auf Gold verzichten. Zumindest DD ist das egal. Ne ich glaub die Arcade hat kein W-Lan. Wenn dein PC per W-Lan im Netzwerk ist, könntest du noch die Xbox per Lan-Kabel an den PC anschließen und das dann durchtunneln - so mach ich das zurzeit (meine alte Premium hat auch kein W-Lan und mein Router steht zuweit weg als das ich da ein Kabel durch die ganze Wohnung legen könnte). Naja das mit der Sprache is so ne Sache. Is halt Internet, was wollen sie machen xd. Wir fahren jetzt einfach mal den Kurs bis sie uns auf die Finger hauen, ansonsten leben wir eben damit, dass wir es immer noch übersetzen müssen oder suchen uns eine andere Unterhaltungs-Platform. Gibt ja genug davon. Ser Alu (talk) 19:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Was meinst du mit Boni? Die DLC's die bei DA schon enthalten sind oder meinst du das mit unendlich Ferrystones die man bekommt, wenn man schon einen DD Save hat? Also ich glaub in beiden Fällen bekommst du die für jeden Account, weil das Spiel an sich nicht wissen kann, ob es schonmal wo anders benutzt wurde. Daher denke ich, feuer frei für die Stat-Builds. Ich bin ja gerade wieder bei meinem ersten Durchspielen, weil ich dachte NG+ wäre einfach ein neues Spiel starten. xd Bin gerade in der Quest "Deny Salvation". Sorcerer auf Lvl 60, Pawn ist Warrior, ebenfalls Lvl 60. Hab für beide schon die anderen 5 Hauptklassen auf Vocation Stufe 8 gebracht und mach dann für meinen Arisen auch noch so weiter sobald ich die Vocations für die jetztigen Klassen fertig habe. Als nächstes kommt dann Magick Archer, die Klasse hat mir beim letzten mal durchspielen am besten gefallen (auch wenn ich Assassin und Mystic Knight nicht probiert hatte). Aber Sorcerer genau wie Warrior steigen nur sehr langsam in ihrer Vocation hab ich das Gefühl. Xbox Live ist immer Account gebunden. Ich weiß garnicht mehr ob man bei der Registrierung für Xbox Live (kostenlos) ne Adresse angeben muss, aber an sich sollte es kein Problem sein sich einfach ein paar Geschwister oder ähnliches in seine Wohnung zu ermogeln. Microsoft setzt ja auf Family-Entertainment. Ich will demnächst mal testen ob ich mit meinem Netbook ne gute W-Lan-tunnelung hinbekomme, weil mein Desktop Rechner steht hier recht schlecht für ne gute Wlan Übertragung (hinter Bett, Schrank und Wand) und das merkt man auch. Der brauch sicher 10 bis 15 Sekunden um bei DD nach na Nacht im INN den Server abzufragen; das war direkt am Router mit Lan nicht so krass. Wenn es mein schnödes Netbook packt, dann sicher auch ein Laptop von anno unbekannt, da ist im allgemeinen glaube ich nicht viel Leistung nötig. Ich sag dir dann bescheid. Ser Alu (talk) 22:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, diese Seite hier hat irgendwelche Macken. Mal wirst du als im-Chat angezeigt, dann wieder nicht, dann werd ich angezeigt obwohl ich da garnicht mehr drin bin. Alles strange. Naja jedenfalls, ich bin vorhin eingeschlafen xd. War mitten in na co-op Partie RE6 mit meinem Mitbewohner und zack. Er war froh das ich im Schlaf weiter den Stick nach oben gedrückt hab xd Ser Alu (talk) 00:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I hired your pawn lol M3arnhart (talk) 20:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) How are you? its dragons, just wondering if you r having a better day than me. reply on my page if you want. im not on chat untli ripper, trey or vulcan come on. DRAGONSABOMINATION (talk) 15:44, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)16:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC)~ Hello dude! I... uhm "borrowed" your profile design :D Just to let you know! Hey, not sure how to propose the question exactly, but I was wondering if you would be willing to trade any portcrystals? I was looking on the portcrystal page at people offering up crystals and noticed one person you replied to was on a PS3 so you weren't able to trade to them, and I was wondering if you would be willing to shoot a couple of those my way. Copperdropletblacksmith (talk) 05:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Copperdropletblacksmith (talk) 04:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) thanks, I sent a request, it will be from "the big guy 432." is there anything you're looking for? I might have it lying somewhere in my storage. Hey, im new to this wiki. I feel that what i know could be useful to this wiki seeing as how im level 141 in dragon's dogma. I just thought i'd inform you so we can exchange knowledge of what we both know. I see that you are a chat moderator and you'd be more then happy to find someone who can post things of this game that this wiki does not have(although the everfall chest loot page really helped ;p). Sorry... I'm sorry. I truly do feel bad, though initially I thought it was harmless. I will do that in the future. Again, I apologize. Gigax (talk) 18:34, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Hi, May I ask you how did you manage to find the stagger and knockdown bonuses of the Barbed Nails please ? Thank you. MotherLilith (talk) 23:20, November 6, 2013 (UTC) G'day G'day Tsuyara! Really like what you've done with your Character boxes. I'm still trying to get a handle on how it all works. Would you mind if I read your coding to figure out the round borders & drop shadows? Obviously if I use anything I will gladly give credit where it's due :) Cheers, 07:38, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey tsu, never see you on anymore. That's fine, but I'm around if you're still interested in talking. Bi52 (talk) 17:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC)